General oneshot flodder
by Brian1972
Summary: Oneshots maybe twoshots. All the stuff I just had to get out of my head by writeing it down. Summaries if it seems nesseary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea is routed in the usual Harry is betrayed after Sirius death and leaves Britain trope. As usual he gets a letter from his so called friends declareing him dangerous and as usual he manages to escape Britain with insert girl here (this time Katie Bell). Of course not without leaving a decleration of exactly why he is leaveing as an open letter to the prophet. And as usual Dumbledore (dumb as such a master manipulators has to be) sends some of the people who have offended him the most to get him to come back. But hasn't Harry maybe overlooked something while acting rash and leashing out at those who offended him? Well lets find out.**

 **Trust works both ways.**

Harry was on his way home from work. Not that he had to work given that he took his inheritance with him when he fled Britain. But neither he nor his wife were the types to sit idle at home so both of them finished their (non-magical) education and found jobs that gave them a sense of being needed. Katie became a schoolteacher and Harry a social worker working with the child protective services of his new chosen home country. Their family would even grow soon, leaving all those traitors behind was the best thing he had ever done.

He arrived at the driveway of his house when he felt something was wrong. The wards were breached! Quickly he checked his concealed arms (pistols and wand) and carefully entered his home. Inside he saw them. The ones he once called friends and one of them was holding his wife hostage. He leveled his wand at the man who was holding a wand at his wives throat.

"I give you 5 seconds beast to release my wife or you die."

"Come on mate you won't hurt Remus. You also wouldn't endanger the girl like that. Just come with us, Britain really needs you!" said Ron.

"I don't give a fu** about that. You made it clear in your letter that you don't want me around so deal with it." replied Harry while carefully adjusting his position.

"No more moving Harry. Drop the wand or your wife pays the price!" shouted Remus and emphasized by strengthening his grab on her while his wand-tip began to glow "NOW!".

He dropped his wand raised his hands and took a step backwards. After this the beast relaxed a bit and reduced the pressure on Katie. Katie and Harry made eye contact one nod from both and they began to move. Katie managed to kick Remus on the foot and punch her elbow into him while this would not do much to the werewolf it still took him by surprise and she was able to duck just before Harry drew one of his guns and leveled three shots in Lupin's head. Katie grasped her wand from the body and opened up ad Ginny while Harry leveled his gun at Ron.

"Surrender or die like the beast."

Both Weasley's and Kingsley were shocked but all surrendered their wands. Katie gave Harry his wand back and both of them conjured silver daggers and banished them into the bloody mess that once was Remus Lupin.

"That is murder Harry. Will you slaughter us all?" shouted Kingsley

"That was a message. No one is allowed to threaten my wife like that. If he wasn't a werewolf he would have died from the bullets in normal self-defense." Harry replied.

"But he wasn't dead and would have recovered and wasn't a threat anymore. So that qualifies as murder. Go ahead and call the Aurors we'll confess to breaking and entering but you'll face the consequences for this. Or come with us and we'll find a way for pardoning you, if you do your duty in fighting You Know who." argued Kingsley.

Harry couldn't help himself he snorted and looked at Kingsley with a bemused look.

"A werewolf invading my home, threatening my pregnant wife and you think there will be any consequences, for what I have done to him? They probably congratulate me and give me a reward for putting down one of the uncontrolled beasts."

"You have changed. There were times you wouldn't have been such a bigot." said Ginny sounding disappointed.

"Oh poor GinGin disappointed in her knight? I wonder why you made very clear in the letter that you thought I was dangerous so why do you wonder now? I have nothing against werewolves in general only against those of them who invade my home and threaten my family." Harry snarled.

All invaders were quickly armed and bound. He looked at his wife. "Guard them please I check, if there are others around. This party is clearly missing Loony, the know-it-all and the squib." He ignored the silenced captives and searched the grounds but found no other intruders.

"Well it seems we are clear dear. Everything ok with you."

"Yes Harry, but I think I need a lie down. You can handle the rubbish for yourself right? Oh and don't expect the other three Ron says they refused to join this little exercise." His wife told him.

Harry forced the three of them to strip casted several spells to make sure they had no concealed stashes or other means to call for help and such and dumped them a night on a parking lot. After some time they managed to report back to Dumbledore who was shocked how such a simple mission could result in such violence. Before he could even send someone to check, if the potters had moved he was informed that one European country after the others closed their borders to magical Britain stating that they would not tolerate them sending assassination or abduction teams to them. The minister of magic was furious and with all borders closed the war escalated and threatened to reveal magic to the muggles.

Now it was no longer a question of being asked the ICW had seen this coming and was prepared they invaded Britain with a well prepared task force. Equipped with newly invented spells and revolutionary gear from the research team of someone who was only known as Agent Q (many members of old magical families never understood why this letter was that amusing for their co-workers) they had no problem dealing with the Death Eaters. Most prominent were ward stones that prohibited all magical travel in a large area. Once installed only special password protected port keys could be used as magic method of travel in that area they simply brought enough to cover all Britain. Their war-wizards were equipped with protective gear that was charged with runic shield pattern which allowed them to use their wand purely for offensive. It was also a shock for the Death Eaters when attacking them with Killing Curses triggered a special response of transfiguring a huge block of the air in flight path of the curse into some kind of gel rendering the curses harmless. Additionally they had a repertoire of spells that had the same ability of the Killing Curse and just passed normal shield charms.

Ultimately Voldemort couldn't escape the enemy troops anymore. For him the war-wizards had special orders and stunned him with a barrage of special stunners that could not be broken with a simple envenrate but needed a special counter spell known only to very few. The captured Dark Lord was transported into a special secure ICW facility and put on a drip with the draught of living death. Researchers did run several scans and experiments and found out about his horcruxes. After some time they developed a method to locate them and special teams were send to collect them. With some minor problems and unhappy goblins they got them all but one who was triangulated to be in Spain.

"Good morning Mr Potter I'm terribly sorry but we have an warrant to search your home from both the ICW and the Iberian Magical Government. Here is my Auror identification and here the warrant, if you have any questions or grievances please contact the due authorities."

Harry had little choice but to let the Aurors in. All they did was walking from room to room and looking at some devices. He became seriously concerned when the groups all started to enter the room he was in one after the other. One of them hold the device at him and began to move it up and down. Then the woman commented.

"Well that is unexpected. There was another living one, but that was a snake. We really need another option to get rid of the problem this time."

Harry and Katie were confused but promised explanations at a later date. Some of the Auros left others stayed to guard them. Some hours later both of them were invited to the Iberian Ministry. In a secure room a small group of people started to explain the problem to them.

"So in order for Voldemort to truly die this soulpiece of him has to be destroyed and the only way you know of is to kill him?" Katie was practically screaming and standing protectively before her husband wand drawn. "I wont let you! I thought you were different. She then looked at one of the ministry officials the pair knew well. "You promised!" she accused him.

"You misunderstand Mrs. Potter. We have no intention to harm Mr. Potter. Tom Marvelo Riddle is currently imprisoned in a controlled coma and can be kept such indefinitely. So he can easily disposed of once your husband perished naturally, may that day be in the far future."

Both Potter signed in relief.

"We would like however to study the phenomena. One of our best researchers Agent Q might be able to derive knowledge from you special situation, if we are allowed to scan you a few time. Nothing harmful or otherwise problematic. Each procedure would be explained to you and only carried through with your expressed acceptance. "

They did not agree instantly. But some time later both agreed to help the effort to understand this magic better so that it can be fought more effective. But no solution was found. Time was moving on and from time to time the Potters received much more welcome visitors from good old Britain.

"Hey kids Grandma and Grandpa are here."

Dan and Emma Granger hugged their surrogate son. He was ready to forgive Hermione only little time after the incident. He realized that he too had made bad choices in before and she truly earned a second chance after all the other stuff she helped him with. So he contacted Dan and Emma and heard that Hermione opted for not returning to Hogwarts after the fallout of him leaving Britain behind. She already was taking University courses during Hogwarts and was now attending fulltime. He invited the Grangers to holiday with him but urged the adults to keep him as a surprise.

The surprise ended in a disaster! When Dan and Emma learned of the letter they demanded for her to apologize. Hermione refused and her parents let her know that she would not be welcome at home for some time. She should at least stand with her mistakes and live up to them! With four people throwing accusations at her Hermione aparated out and was never seen again. Happy that the Grangers stood by them the Potters were delighted to grow closer to them. All assumed that Hermione would come back once her steam has run out.

"Hey James and Grace how are you two cuties. Oh hello to you to Harry." Said Emma smiling while giving out hugs and kisses to the little ones. Dan followed right behind. The Grangers were big believers in spoiling grandchildren. So a visit from them was always a big treat for his kids.

Sometime later while the kids were sleeping peacefully the adults were sitting on the veranda an talking.

"So mum, dad I thought about showing the kids a proper Christmas this year. We'll be taking a vacation back home now that everything is settled and safe again."

Emma could see that there were other reasons and decided to investigate.

"Harry I can see that there is more. If you need our support for something back home just ask."

"Well you know I go to a counselor for several years now. And that made me realizing that some of the grudges I held for a long time aren't really healthy. I let them go for some time now but my counselor and I agree that it might be a good idea to clear the air with some of them. Not Ginny and Ron their attempt of kidnaping is to close and they were already adults back then. But Luna and Neville were just scared kids. Maybe we can even find Hermione I know that you are hurting that she left."

Dan and Emma both had shimmering eyes at the thought of their lost daughter.

"Don't do this just for us. It is not your fault all you wanted was repairing your friendship. It was our stupid ultimatum and our daughters stubbornness to give in and see her error."

"It's not just you I also want to know she is doing. And I want her to know that she is forgiven even, if she can't live up to what she has done. We'll never be close friends after this but she is your daughter and she should come back to the family."

So the Potters found themselves in Britain at Christmas. From the Grangers home they toured the Isle with their children and had a jolly good time. Between the holydays Harry found himself at the entrance of Longbottom Manor. Neville greeted him and let him in. Harry met his wife Hannah and their three children. They talked about the time after Harry left Britain and how it affected everyone

"Don't worry too much. Most could easily see that Luna and I were just scared kids. We weren't your closest friends to begin with and we both come from respectable pureblood families. So mostly we were left alone. The Weasleys got hit harder Ron being your best mate and Ginny was slandered how she could supposedly love you and treat you like that. But the Weasley family also has many connections to other magical families so ultimately it ebbed away. Hermione was hit the hardest after what was written about her and after the hate mail I can understand her leaving Hogwarts. Wonder how Ginny and Ron convinced her to sign the letter she was quite furious at them and refused when we had gone to her home. She still was on her potion regime back then and not really well or else she would have hit Ron I think."

Harry looked at Neville with shock in his eyes. He had just taken for granted that the letter was genuine. He had never asked her, never tried to check if her signature was genuine. He cut his visit as short as he could without being impolite and rushed home. First he reexamined the argument with when he invited the Grangers to Spain for the first time. This time actually listening to what Hermione said.

"I did no such thing! …I'm a traitor? Big words from someone stabbing me in the back …I refuse to apologize for something I haven't done … Mum, Dad do you really take his word over mine? …" And then just before she aparated out he saw it in her look. While looking at her parents in a final plea to believe her and stay with her parents, despair then defeat.

He couldn't calm down now he rushed to Diagon Alley and after some time he managed to buy a book that contained several spells to spot out forgeries. He used one of them at the letter that started it all. Four names glowed green but Hermione's glowed red.

Harry didn't know how to describe what he felt in this moment, shame, regret, some of it was an old acquaintance self-loathing but this time he was sure he wouldn't be told that it wasn't his fault. Yes someone else forged the signature but he accepted it without a second thought. He was ready to believe his most loyal friend had betrayed him on the basis of something so easily forged. He did not investigate it all he even vilified her in his open letter to the prophet. He had taken away her parents! After watching the argument again with open eyes he realized that he didn't gave her any chance. The only outcome he was ready to accept back then was her growling begging for forgiveness.

He left his thoughts and realized he was crying. There was only one course of action left:

He had to find her.

 **So I end it here. Just imagine your self how it works out further. My picture of how esspecially Hermione (who did not sit in her little flat in despair for years upon years just waiting for Harry to come for her) would react wouldn't be recived well by those who belive in "Harry can do no wrong".**

 **So if you belong to that fraction stop reading now. I'll give a little description on the main points I pictured had this story been longer.**

 **We would have learned that Hermione is Q leads a research facility that she founded and is sucessfull in the muggle world too.** **I might have included Katie telling Harry it would be OK for her, if he was to marry Hermione and make her Lady Black (two houses two wifes blabla) before he goes to find her. She always knew his love for her was deep and now that she is aquitted it will sure be back and Hermione after some initial resistance will of course fall for him. Naturally that would not work, if Hermione either never had a romantic interest or she moved on and his now happily married with 2-3 kids. She would be OK with her parents being informed about her whereabouts but not giving them a freepass on forgivness (I loath stories were the Grangers take Harry's side over their daughters just like that and literaly tell her she is a bad person after they knew Harry for littel to no time) and tells Harry just to go back to his live.**


	2. Terrible things

**Terrible things.**

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **So this is an idea in a few variations. Somehow it refuses to become a full story idea so I go with the one-shot version. After the story some comments what one might want to change, should the story take longer.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the wilderness in Britain, 2075.**

Harry Potter finished his preparations for the ritual. For him it was incredibly hard work to buckle down and learn the magical theory needed to be able to construct this ritual but he was driven by his determination to set things right.

Yes they had won against Voldemort but thanks to Dumbledore playing with lives in order to get convince some Death Eaters to repent thousands had lost their lives needlessly. What they found out about those camps was disgusting but the light side purebloods largely disciples of Dumbledore's teachings demanded a policy of forgiveness. Something the surviving muggleborns, those close to them would never accept. The civil war started when orders were given to obviate parents who demanded justice for children tortured to death of those children's existence.

The ministry never knew what hit them when Hermione with all her determination took the mantle of leadership of the revolution. Her first step was to go public and spread the news of magic and what the purebloods had done to them to the non-magical public. The ICW was alarmed but informed via the world wide news networks now billion of muggles knew of magic. Hermione also had dug up the documents granting the wizards and witches of Britain their autonomy. Following her presentation about what happened under the ministry and how the new administration refused to punish those responsible the autonomy was instantly revoked by both houses of the Parliament and the Queen.

All magical governments worldwide had now to somehow deal with their non-magical counterparts which was often very difficult since the borders of the magical side resembled older times and thus especially nations like modern Germany or all the Nations in America suddenly had a great group of independent groups to deal with. So the ICW couldn't send help to anyone and the British who just ended a war that came close enough to drive their elite to extermination were forced to deal with this issue on their own.

Looking back at the events it might have been better, if he had accepted the offer from the wizards to be the leader of their cause. He could have used that position to negotiate. But back then he still was an impulsive teenager and not ready to veil his convictions in order to achieve his aim. So he joined the muggleborn rebellion in their fight.

The times were wizards were literally gods on the battlefield are long gone but even their long memories did forget that the emergence of firearms was an integral driver for the Statue of Secrecy. It was clear from the beginning that the wizards would lose this fight. Being outnumbered by more than 1000:1 and being outclassed by muggles in the art of war centuries ago they simply stood no chance. But with only the diminished number of muggleborns and those halfbloods and few purebloods joining heir rebellion as magical potential on their side the British government had a hard time to find their foe while they could use magical transportation to strike wherever they want.

And so while most areas of the world found more or less peaceful compromises U.K. and Ireland suffered from a fierce civil war being fought within their borders. After decades it was ended by the wonders of no-magical mass production manufacturing special ward stones. Intensive R&D with magical means to prevent aparation, portkeys and the like brought up the possibilities of ward-stones early on the problem always was how to charge them outside of locations filled with magical fields. Neither side would have enough magicals on their side to fuel a net that covers all of the U.K. and Ireland. And so the idea was dropped until much time later research into the problem magic caused with electronic equipment was able to quantify magical energy as waves interfering with the electro-magnetic spectrum. Backed with some more theory and experimentation not only where measures found to protect equipment but it became also possible to interchange electric energy into magical energy and the other way around. Within month the areas magicals could still use their means of transportation and hiding became very limited.

Still they managed to snap a trap on Hermione. Wardeing against animagi was virtually impossible but it was an extremely rare skill for a reason and less than ten active animagi were known in whole Britain. So it was not deemed to be a threat. The purebloods however got desperate and convinced most of their animagi to capture Hermione and deliver her to their last stronghold Hogwarts. It was Minverva who got the drop on her former favourite student. She transfigured her into a stone small enough to fit into her pocket transformed again and began her journey to an area not jet warded against aparation and/or portkey travel.

Hermione was convicted in a propaganda trial and publically executed at the Quidditch Pitch only days before the government and rebellion troops took it. And true peace never came the magical community was deeply split and next to no muggleborn was send to Hogwarts anymore since their parents preferred the school set up by the rebellion during the civil war. The remaining traditionalists treated the new situation as hostile occupation and many resistance groups were founded. This of course lead to more restrictions on magic, especially magical travel in order to keep the danger of further magical terrorism down. After some time even the new muggleborns felt oppressed and founded their own groups to fight for their rights mostly by peaceful means.

Disaster stroke when one of the traditionalists and one of the more radical new magical resistance groups joined forces. With the knowledge of the new group they could travel by non-magical means to their target and the magical knowledge from the traditionalist meant that they had access to tomes forbidden under the current government. They used memeory manipulation, confudus and imperio to gain access to one of the British nuclear submarines and managed to fire two of its missiles before government troops brought them down. That day the new witch hunt began. Hermione and other well known members of the rebellion soon became cursed names by the magicals on the run. Thanks to them the muggles knew about them, thanks to them the muggles were able to develop methods to counter more and more forms of magic.

New born muggleborns were registered and under lifelong observation. After childhoods accidential magic, performing magic was only allowed in controlled areas any magic outside without special permission was a severe crime.

Harry could claim that he had a noble goal to prevent this police state (at least for those with magic) and the death and destruction years of civil war and the later phases of terror brought upon them. But truth is he started researching time travel shortly after her death. He just couldn't accept it and what was it worth to be one of the strongest wizards that ever lived if he wasn't able to safe the one person he truly wanted to safe. Once he realised that all time-travel beyond mere hours was equally impossible under current magical theory he also gave no thought how far exactly he wanted to travel back. First solve the first problem then others like the exact point of time to travel to and so on.

After years he found a solution. And of course it was fairly simple, he himself could not travel back because it wasn't possible to create enough energy to break through the 72 hours' time barrier. But with the new magic generators and the right ritual he should be able to send something back that had little to no mass. He wondered what he should send and considered everything from a radio signal, information in Morse-Code but found a much more elegant solution that also would ensure that what he send back would find the right receiver. He would send his own soul.

A method to determine the time to send it to was more problematic. He managed to write a rune matrix that linked the travel path to important events in his live and write into the ritual a sequence so that he could chose a general region on the map of his life he had drawn this way. He couldn't be sure when exactly but he could make sure it was within a certain timeframe of roughly a year.

After much pondering he decided to go back to the beginning of Hogwarts. He could destroy Voldemort early on and thus make sure the muggleborn rebellion never get the fuel of hate it needed. Together with Hermione and the political cloud from being the Boy Who Lived as well as the last Potter (and thus ultimately head of on of the important houses) should enable him to reform the magical society slowly so that now violent conflict arises. He also was sure that he could convince Sirius to tag along with the Blacks once he freed him.

He didn't want to arrive when it was to late to make sure Voldemort gets exposed, trapped and disposed of so he chooses to arrive before the Christmas holidays in 1991 or before. It could mean that he would have to deal up to 9 month of Dursleys again but he was reasonably sure that he had a higher density of important points in his life from the time Hagrids handed him his later than before.

It took a lot of haggling and cashing in favours owed to him to get enough power to fuel his ritual but now he had everything in place. No more plans to make ready to go. Harry activated the runes and unleashed the stored energy to carry his soul back in time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, floor near the great Hall Oktober 31st, 1991.**

Harry Potter was strolling with his best friend Ron Weasley to the grand Halloween feast he had heard so much about when he was suddenly hit by a splitting headache. Some other presence was talking to him in his mind was the last thing he realised before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, infirmary November 1st, 1991**

It had worked his younger self was less agreeable than he predicted but in the end he took over control. He wasn't feeling guilty in the end they were the same person so it was the own future of his younger self that decided to take over. While waking up he became more aware of his senses and heard a man yelling loud accusations and a woman crying desperately. Professor Mcgonagall obviously tried to calm them down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I … I'm,"

 _Was she sobbing too Harry asked himself?_

"We had no student seriously injured since the war against You Know Who and that was when he and his followers attacked Hogsmead during the weekend the studends are allowed to visit."

Harry was awake in an instant. He just had realised Hermione's parents were in the castle and talking to McGonagall about Hermione. Was he that much of course was Hermione lying petrified in one of the beds here? Since her parents had just been called he must have returned just to the time it happened so he wouldn't know and had to play dumb. He left his bed and walked to where he could hear the voices walking up to the screen.

"Professor, are you talking to Hermione's parent? Has something happened?"

Mrs. Granger started sobbing again he could see a glimpse of her holding the unmoving body on the bed. Professor McGonagall came around the screen.

"Mr. Potter" her eyes were glittering with tears she started again

"Harry, please take a seat." She gestured to the be closet to Harry. When Harry sat down she sat beside him.

"Yesterday after you fainted and were brought here a Troll got inside the castle. Miss Granger unfortunately wasn't present in the great hall. We are still looking how her absence could be missed when we made sure all students were brought to safety. Unfortunately she was in the girls bathroom on the second floor when the Troll found her and"

She did not have to finish the poor boy beside her obviously had understood. He began to sob and mumble about how it was his fault. Madam Pomfrey helped her to get the boy back to his bed and dose him with a sleeping draught. She turned to Mr. Granger who had witnessed the event.

"When I talked to her housemates they told me why Miss Granger wasn't at the feast. There has been a fight between Hermione and a fellow student who is a close friend of Mr. Potter here. He obviously takes it very hard that he was part of it given the consequences."

Seeing her fellow students reaction got swelled much of Mr. Granger's anger. Since his wife wasn't capable of any straight thought at the moment he began to talk procedure with the Professor. Before they left the Grangers asked McGonagall to deliver an invitation to their daughters funeral to her fellow students.

When Harry awoke he was still devastated. What could he do his soul would not be able to go through a second attempt. He would of course work his hardest to fulfil his other goals but his spirit wasn't bright anymore. The very person he wanted to safe tied years earlier because he had to meddle with time. That was when he remembered Hermione's words from a lost time line:

"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time."

He couldn't think of anything more terrible than being responsible for her death. This was a burden he would have to carry from now on.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **So the premise I had in mind was to write a time travel story where something goes really wrong. This was one of the possibilities that stuck in my head since I like to think about alternatives to the troll scenario anyway (what if Hermione had gotten injured, not lied for Ron, beaten the troll herself and so on). It just refuses to get into more.**

 **What I tried then is to go with a alive but seriously injured Hermione who is extremely cautious to trust Harry (or even is send to a different school by her parents). But I doubt I could ever write that much feeling, dialogue and/or letters in English.**

 **So I decided to post just the start as one-shot. Maybe it inspires someone to write a story starting with a time-travel gone wrong or starting from an alternative Hermione vs. the Troll outcome.**


	3. Simple Logic

**Premise:**

 **The most prominent explanation of why Snape is in truth a nice guy is that he has to act like a bigoted bully to remain a spy. But is that the logical way to do, if your cover story is that of a repentant? What would happen if our favorite Dark Lord would have been informed of how Snape behaved at Hogwarts an applied simple logic to it?**

* * *

 **Simple Logic**

As ordered by Dumbledore Severus Snape left to answers the Dark Lord's summoning.

"Ah Severus finally. You know better than to keep your Lord waiting."

Snape maintained his posture under Voldemort's evil glare.

"Forgive me my Lord but as you know one can't simply leave Hogwarts easily and I had to maintain my cover in front of Dumbledore."

Voldemort nodded and moved away from the kneeling potion master sitting down on his throne.

"I understand. And your cover with the old fool is still intact?"

Snape relaxed interlay. _It worked. Luckily I could lead the Dark Lord's probes around certain memories without him noticing_

"Yes my Lord. I have his confidence and he believes me to be redeemed. I skillfully maintained my position to be your eyes and ears within Hogwarts and Dumbledore's circle."

Suddenly the Dark Lord had his wand in hand. "Curio!" Snape screamed in agony while his body was twitching on the floor. Mere seconds later he was disarmed, naked and his arms and legs were bound.

"You and I will now have a little chat. And this time you will tell me the truth the ealier you do the easier it will be for you."

Snape managed to relax the spasms to plead with the evil mastermind.

"My Lord I asure you …"

"Silencio! Don't play me for a fool Severus Snape."

He could hear the venom in the Dark Lords voice.

"I talked with my other servants and they told me what they heard from their children. You did not play the good repentant ex Death Eater to convince Dumbledore. No you acted like a bigoted bully who was barely reigned in. While I agree in sentiment of your actions that made live hard for all those mudbloods and blood-traitors do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that Dumbledore would see your behavior as that of a repentant? No Dumbledore has a different reason to trust you and it is time that you share it with me your Lord and Master. Be sure that I will enjoy the next hours much more than you. Curio!"

Albus Dumbledore waited in vain for his trusted spy to return. Severus Snape was never seen or heard from again.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Let's leave it here. I always thought that explanation for Snape's behavior is extremely stupid. So what you see above is what might have happened, if Tom had taken a bit time to think about it. He might even come to the conclusion that Snape is sabotaging Slytherin by making it too easy for students in the house to achieve their goals and thus making sure they never learn to be truly subtle and cunning.**

 **And yes I really think that explanation used by many to install a nice / fair Snape in hiding is extremely stupid! It would be much easier to explain Voldemort why he was acting as if he was repentant and "fair" to everyone in order to gain Dumbledore's trust than to explain why he had this trust even though he still acts as if he is still a Death Eater.**

 **Of course he might be able to give Voldemort a different reason or Tom just doesn't catch up. He tends to relay on his superior skills i.e. in legilimency rather than deduction.**


	4. SPVW

**Premise:**

 **Well we have so many lovely stories about how veela get bonded to Harry (mostly Fleur or Gabrielle) and become his slaves (or wives without a say). But it is OK since the bond also makes sure they are happy with it and that declining it will have consequences even less desirable. The most common variant is that a veela has to repay a life debt this way.**

 **But what is the fun in fulfilling the fanboy variant for this "bond" to work? What if someone else rescues our two most loved veelas?**

* * *

 **Society for the promotion of veela welfare**

For the first time Hermione had genuinely enjoyed observing a game of Quidditch. Most importantly it was a game where none of her friend was in mortal danger. And yes when Harry play he is always in mortal danger given what that BOY considers flying. But it was also the atmosphere that was much more about sportsmanship rather than bordering hatred during the Hogwarts games and in professional Quidditch what happened on the pitch was actually worthwhile. In Hogwarts they usually could just let the two seekers play. She couldn't remember a single game in her time at Hogwarts were the seeker didn't snatch enough points to win it. Something she might have to research.

As always the wizarding world seem to just not like them having innocent fun so now mere hours later she was running for her life. In the confusion she got separated from the Weasleys and Harry but she decided to keep moving when she suddenly heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. She would love to be able to honestly say that she did not waver and instantly ran to her aid like a true Gryffindor should But at first she stopped and sought cover to think. Then she heard them.

"Look what I caught us. Two French sluts and given how they look certainly half breeds at best."

"You English pigs. Stay away from us!"

"Silence bitch. Crucio!"

The girl screamed again. When the curse was lifted she began to beg.

"Not my sister. Please let her go she is only nine."

The thugs just laughed and began to vanish both girls clothes.

Hermione finally managed to muster her courage and peak around her cover. There were four men in those black robes. Two holding the now naked and bound girls while two others took pleasure at maiming them. From their comments she derived that both girls would get raped and killed shortly. There just wasn't time to get help. But she had the element of surprise on her side. Luckily like always she worked ahead and after that night in the bathroom she swore herself to be never helpless again. She made a quick plan. A distraction and the most destructive spells she had nothing else would do.

She sneaked behind a tent closer to the scene and then transfigured the water from cauldron that must have fallen over in the panic. She liberated the hydrogen and oxygen a process that needed little energy and thus was easy to achieve with basic transfiguration. It also had the advantage of being completely invisible so no one noticed. The two thugs were finished maiming the two girls with their spells and began to force themselves on the now desperately sobbing girls. That meant currently none of the thugs had a wand in their hand. _Now or never"_

Hermione sprang into action. She aimed at the area were now a critical mass of hydrogen should be present.

"Incendio"

The gas instantly exploded luckily it wasn't enough to do real damage but it got the attention of the four assailants. Hermione levelled her wand on one of them.

"Bombarda"

It resulted in blood, gore and screaming. But Hermione did not let it stop her before the others could even turn around she aimed for the next one.

"Bombarda"

The other two realised that they were ambushed each one grasped one of their injured comrades and apparated out.

Hermione lost not time and closed the distance to the two girls. She helped them to lose their bindings and cut some sheets out of nearby tends to cover them. She also managed to find the older girl's wand and returned it to her. Although she was in no state to use it still convulsing from spasms courtesy to the cruciatus curse. Hermione did her best to help but did not dare to use more than very basic healing spells to clean and close surface wounds.

Somewhere in the distance someone had cast the Dark Mark. She worried, if that meant someone died like she read in the books about the last war. She was really worried about Harry he would be the prime target for those Death Eaters.

Waiting for aid while guarding two distressed young withes felt like eternity but it finally arrived. First in form of ministry officials then in form of the girl's parents. Her underage magic was waved away given the circumstances. She would get a visit by the aurors soon to give her full statement with her guardians present. And someone found the Weasleys and so Bill Weasley came to get her to the Burrow.

Pierre Delacour wasn't one to just let her go though. He insisted that they needed to discuss important matters with her. Still he understood that the Wealesy couldn't just let her go with the Delcacours. Bill and Hermione left him with the nesseary information to contact her either at the Burrow or at her home.

* * *

The requests from the aurors and the Delacours resulted in Hermione returning home for the ramining two weeks of the holidays. She suspected her parents wanting to have her close after what just happened had a lot to do with it too. Only the magical contract each pupil enters when actually going through the sorting process was responsible for her still attending Hogwarts after all those times she nearly died. There was a reason Hermione did not accelerate her core studies but branched out in many fields like healing or obscure magical theory, she did not want to get her OWLs early. Since once a student had her OWLs the contract ended and had to be renewed for the NEWTs and her parents knew it!

The questioning with the aurors went without incident but also with little hope for the accused to ever be found. Pure physical injuries were easy to treat with magical healing so her chosen method of attack while effective would not need them to go to St. Mungos. Also the whole incident seemed to be ruled as some kind of vandalism rather than a terrorist attack. Just another sore spot for the magical authorities in the eyes of the Grangers.

Later the same day the Delacours Pierre, Apolline with their two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle were invited for tea. All Delcaours thanked Hermione thoroughly for her rescuing the two girls who got separated from their parents while fleeing from the attack. Even though they still did not like that Hermione was in the same danger the Granger's couldn't help to be proud of her. They sat down and had a nice chat but all Granger's noticed that the Delacours had something distracting them. After some time it seemed Apolline had decided to bring up the delicate topic.

"Hermione you remember the veela you have seen at the game?"

"Yes Madame Dalacour." Answered Hermione not knowing why the woman talked about them.

"You see there is a reason why there are no veela in Britain. The laws for those considered part human or even non-human but still intelligent are not favourable. The veela thought shelter in countries either more progressive or at least granting them autonomy a long time ago. Even then young veela often claim to be part veela telling everyone that their mother or grandmother is a veela. But the truth is every daughter of a veela is a veela and so are my daughters."

Hermione's parents looked at their daughter for an explanation what this was about.

"Sorry I don't know much about veela. I can assure you that we do not share the biggotery of certain wizards and withes in Britain. In fact I'm subject to it as well as muggleborn."

Apolline simled sadly at the young girl.

"Yes I know please bear with me this has a purpose but you need the whole context. You see veela are subject to some special forms of magic. Some your daughter has witnessed at the world cup like the thrall we veela can have emit or our ability to transform into a birdlike form and our connection to fire. But there is also some less known outside the circle of us veela and that is that many magical bindings and contracts work different for us. The most prominent example is when we wed our vows create a bound that is very deep and strong. A marriage with a veela knows no divorce for both sides. But it also affects other areas and the one we need to discuss here is how it affects life debts."

Hermione's eyes widened. Apolline went on with her explanation.

"For a veela to owe a life debt she either has to return the favour within very little time of about two weeks or to repay it in a different way. Sadly we are not talking about money here and you also can't just release them from their debt their magic would rule that as you having decided that their life was not worth saving and execute a severe penalty. Veela who owes a man a life debt often try to get them to wed her since that is one option to repay it but we don't really have the option here. First only one of our daughters could chose that route and while at least magical France allows such unions the veela bond will only work for consummated marriages between male and female. That only leaves a very archaic option both of them have to become your concubines or in less civil speak slaves by performing a binding ritual or suffer the consequences of not reaping their debt which is usually their magic turning against them and torturing them to death. So we ask you, if you would be willing to come with us to France in order to perform the ritual and can only beg you to treat our daughters kindly from there on."

The Grangers were blown out of their mind. Looking at each Delacour, both adults with tears in their eyes but obviously resigned that there was no other options. Gabrielle was nearly sitting in her mother's lap looking downwards. Fleur was looking anywhere but not at Hermione clearly awkward with the whole situation.

Mr. Granger was the first of his family to find his voice.

"This is a lot to take in. I would ask you to give us some space. Since time is important I would ask you to stay for dinner but give us some space right now so that we can come back with questions when we discussed it?"

Pierre agreed for his family and both groups stayed politely away from each other for some time. Sometime later Mr. and Mrs. Granger sought out Pierre and Apolline to decide where they would go for dinner since there certainly would be no time to prepare one. Onwards the Granger's asked for details of what Apolline just revealed to them. This left the girls alone in the garden. Hermione sat down at one of the chairs on the patio and signed. Fleur and Gabrielle stayed standing next to each other respectfully waiting to be addressed. After some awkward silence Fleur decided to address their saviour.

"Do you have any questions Madame?"

Hermione winced.

"Please call me Hermione. Currently you are clearly still free individuals."

Gabrielle seemed to shrink and stared at the floor even more intensive than before. Fleur decided to explain. This was all new for their mistress after all.

"We may not have yet performed the ritual but the life debt already compels us to be respectful. Without the bindings we could fight this or just disregard wishes and orders you give us but it would be hard since our magic won't like it."

Fleur looked Hermione in the eyes and then gave a significant look to some of the empty chairs close by. Even though she did not like it Hermione got the message.

"Please sit down both of you. It will be easier to discuss this when we are all comfortable. "

Two, "Thank you Madame" were followed by the two girls sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Both waiting in expectation for Hermione's questions. Hermione winced again she didn't want this kind of power over someone else. Ever since Harry told her of Dobby she researched how the wizards and witches treated others and was disgusted. For her current year she had planned to do something about it and now she was on the best way to become a slave owner!

"Ok this whole life debt and repay thing seems to be awfully specific. I know magic often seems to have some human perspective build in but I always thought that had to do with the human perspective of whoever developed a spell or ritual. How can it be that it is true for the rules of some basic quasi contractual magic regarding only veela?"

Fleur smiled; at least their new mistress seemed to be intelligent and compassionate about not mistreating others.

"Honestly we do not know. We veela do not want to make it widespread knowledge how one can enslave one of us. We worked hard so that the ways to do so became little known facts for the general population. But it also limited our research options since it can only be done by members of our society. The theory I personally think is the best so far is that some muggleborn fanboy travelled back in time and cursed some females to become the first veela."

The Delacours came back on the next three days and while neither Granger was happy about the situation they agreed that they wouldn't want to live with the consequences of not agreeing to the ritual. Their hope that they might just do it pro forma and then leave and let the two girls live their life in peace was crushed. The debt would inflict the same penalty as if the life was not deemed worth saving in such a case.

But overall the debt and bond would react reasonable. Given that Hermione wanted it the girls could go through their education, get a job and have a career. Still their pay would have to go to Hermione and she would decide how it was spend or give them an allowance. For the time being Hermione going to Hogwarts while Fleur goes to Beauxbatons wasn't a problem since they didn't plan for them to be separated like this. It would become a problem however, if Hermione should still attend Hogwarts when Gabrielle was old enough for magical schooling. Then they would be forced to enlist Gabrielle at Hogwarts not something they wanted to do given her status as either veela or half-breed under British law and if worst came to worst even her status as slave would become known to the British officials. So Hermione finally agreed with her parents to transfer after her OWLs.

In the long term the bond would be more demanding since it would expect Fleur and Gabrielle to arrange their lives accordingly. So they would move together and the girls would serve their mistress. The upcoming ritual would also transfer the current status from just being compelled to be respectful and to fulfil Hermione's orders to much more restrictive measures. It would also make sure that these bindings came before any others like in example future oaths for secrecy of similar. Thus Fleur had to think of a different career than she had in mind since Gringrotts would never accept an employee that would have no choice but to comply if her mistress asked her to spill the information she usually had to keep a secret. Same was true for many positions within the French magical ministry. An Auror who was bound to execute the orders of someone outside the chain of command before all else was just not going to happen.

* * *

Another four days still wasn't enough time to come to terms with all the implications. But with time at essence the Grangers still found themselves at a stone circle within France. Many friends and relatives of the Delcacours as well as other veela and some officials from the French ministry present. Hermione was educated about the current laws regarding the binding and were she was limited even if the bond would allow her to do certain things. She already informed herself about those laws and was happy at first that at least something was done but then she read the comments from experts on those laws pointing out that they were virtually not executable and only in place as symbol. And the laws also made very clear that the veela loses her rights as individual and that her master or mistress decisions would be binding for her. So it still came down to her not wavering in her principles. She talked a lot about it with her parents recently and they shared her fears that absolute power over someone else might be enough to change her.

In the evening Hermione waited in a small stone circle for her new concubines to arrive. Pierre and Apolline escorted their two girls both naked. They stopped before entering the circle Pierre hugged Fleur and declared his consent for them to go through with the ritual. Apolline then lead Fleur into the circle hugged her before gently pushing her down to kneel before Hermione. She also declared her consent with the ritual so that her daughter can repay the debt as tradition and bond demand it.

The elder veela who officiated the ceremony offered Hermione a ceremonial dagger and a choker. Hermione took both and then stepped to Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour if you are ready to bind yourself into my service to repay your debt then raise your hands."

When Fleur did she used the Dagger to inflict a small wound in her own hand and let three drops of blood fall on the right place. Then mirrored the process with one of Fleur hands but let the blood drops fall on a different place. She then placed the choker around Fleur's neck. The procedure was repeated with bands for Fleur's wrists and ankles. Hermione then place her wand at a rune on Fleur's choker and demanded her to begin her oath.

"I Fleur Isabelle Delacour wish to repay my debt to Hermione Jean Granger. I swear on my life and magic to always obey and serve her without fail from now until I die. I hear by resign my rights as individual and beg her to accept me as her property."

Hermione was ready for her part while the elder veela left the circle.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, I accept the service you offered as payment for the debt you owe."

A group of magicals who waited at the border surrounding the circle began to chant. The choker and the bands began to glow. The bands vanished and left runic tattoo- enchantments binding Fleur to her oath the chokers glow concentrated at the front and was then accepted into Hermione's wand. Hermione looked at Fleur signing in relief. The elder veela returned with a simple woven robe. Hermione clothed Fleur in it.

"Rise Fleur and wait for me outside this circle."

The ritual was repeated with young Gabrielle who first did not let go of her father and then did not want her mother to leave the circle again. But in the end her ritual was finished. The ministry officials had some paperwork for Hermione, her parents and the Delacours to sign and then it was over.

Everyone invited moved to the Delcaours for a feast. As tradition demanded Fleur and Gabrielle had to perform their first service at this feast. Serving drinks, clearing tables and serving the dishes instead of participating. Hermione thought this was extremely unfair and hard on them but at least no one seemed to tease them about it or were giving them otherwise a hard time. But that might also have to do with the two girls' parents knowing whom to invite and whom not.

The following days became awkward for Hermione. The bond clearly was pushing the two girls to explore how they could serve her best and she really would need a lot of time to get used to be called Madame or mistress. In the end she took Apolline's advice and the girls were assigned chores within the household. So that they wouldn't lurk around her always waiting for an order or a different task they could do. She certainly hoped Apolline was right and the bond would learn what level was acceptable (Gabrielle wanted to turn the sides in her book for her when she found her mistress reading for Christ's sake!).

At least she could take a little pleasure in the fact that her parents were uncomfortable with being master and mistress Granger. The Delacours seemed to have expected being called formally Monsieur Papa and Madame Mama from now on. At least they did not comment on it. Finally it was time to return to normality (whatever that is). With only two days left they returned to Britain. Fleur would attend Beauxbatons and Gabrielle would remain with her parents the bond accepted that she couldn't just go with her to Hogwarts. So for the time being she could blend her new situation out.

* * *

That was until Dumbledore made his announcement. Students from Beauxbatons would come here to Hogwarts! Only those who were already adults but Fleur just turned 17 and her bond would demand for her to come when she had the option. Hermione just had started S.P.E.W. she could already see the smug smile in Ron's face when it came out that she owned slaves.

Maybe it wasn't too late to just get expelled. Her new order or priority was certainly: "Exposed as slave owner, expelled, killed."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Wow was planned as one shot. But I'm starting to have fun with it. So I might expand it at least into GoF. As always if one likes the general premise in this case Hermione being the unwilling mistress of such a life debt bond just take it.**


End file.
